Mein Slytherin
by Maryreilly
Summary: Die Gedanken eines verliebten Teenies können manchmal ziemlich durcheinander sein... Harry ist verliebt und so kurz vor seinem Abschluss, noch dazu in Severus Snape... ob das eine Zukunft hat?


Titel: Mein Slytherin

Atuor: MaryReilly

Jahr: 2008

Genre: Romantik, Humor

Pairing: Severus x Harry

Warnung: OOC

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir (auch wenn ich Sev gerne hätte chrm) sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, will ich auch nicht... ich will nur meine schmutzigen Fantasien ausleben harhar

Widmung: Diese FF ist für meine beste Freundin Blackball und ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir Süße ;) kiss hab dich lieb

Summary:

Die Gedanken eines verliebten Teenies können manchmal ziemlich durcheinander sein... Harry ist verliebt und so kurz vor seinem Abschluss, noch dazu in Severus Snape... ob das eine Zukunft hat?

A/N

Hier ist mal wieder ein kleines Bonbon für zwischen durch, kurz und süß . wie es sich gehört.

Ein paar Infos, Sev ist natürlich nicht tot... Ted lebt am Ende bei Harry, weil Remus schon tot ist und er wiederholt sein 7. Schuljahr, weshalb er auch schon 18 ist :)

Vergangenheit

Also das hätte ich so kurz vor meinem Abschluss wirklich nicht gebraucht. Da hatte ich doch andere Sorgen, zum Beispiel was ich nach meinem Abschluss machen sollte, jetzt da Voldemort vernichtet war, machte es doch kaum noch Sinn Auror zu werden oder? Eigentlich hatte ich das letzte Jahr gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine nur wiederholt, weil ich nicht wusste was ich sonst machen sollte. Der Endkampf lag nun gut ein Jahr zurück und ich stand mit 18 vor meinem Schulabschluss und dann?! Aber damit nicht genug, seit einigen Wochen konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, wenn ER im Raum war. Wenn ich IHN sah oder nur eine Sekunde an ihn dachte. Vor einigen Monaten wäre es mir bei der Vorstellung mit ihm allein zu sein, eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen und jetzt?! Jetzt wünschte ich mir nichts mehr als das, nein eigentlich wünschte ich mir mehr. Noch mehr von ihm, von ihm berührt zu werden, wie sein Mund langsam nach unten glitt. Wie er leise und sinnlich meinen Namen flüsterte „Harry." Ja genau so, sags noch mal... bitte. „HARRY?!"

Mit Erschrecken musste ich feststellen, dass nicht er es war der mich rief sondern mein bester Freund Ron, der mich jetzt skeptisch anblickte. „Was zum Henker ist los mit dir?", wollte er wissen und schien gar nicht zu verstehen, warum ich gerade genüsslich an meiner Gabel saugte.

„Was soll los sein?", kam es leise über meine Lippen, als ich mich endlich von der Gabel trennte und diese neben meinen Teller legte. Seufzend griff ich nach dem Becher Kürbissaft. Jetzt bloß nicht zum Lehrertisch sehen, nein nicht hinsehen!!! Arg... ich konnte nichts dafür. Hm... wie er aß, wie er trank, wie er sprach, wie er mich verführte... „Harry!", kam es wieder von meinem Freund, der scheinbar nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als mich aus meinen Tagträumen zu reißen. Oder wohl eher Abendträumen, wir saßen ja gerade beim Abendessen.

„Was los ist? Willst du, dass dich deine Gabel wegen sexueller Belästigung anzeigt, lass das lieber. Das ist peinlich! Die Leute gucken schon komisch...", zischte Ron mit leicht rotem Gesicht. Offensichtlich war es ihm peinlicher als mir. Ich kicherte kurz. „Ach ich hab nur so vor mich hin geträumt.", erklärte ich und winkte ab. Eindeutig kein gutes Gesprächsthema beim Essen. Mein Blick glitt von Ron hinüber zum Lehrertisch, doch ich musste mit ein wenig Enttäuschung feststellen, dass er bereits gegangen war. Verdammter Mist!

„Bin eh fertig...", gab ich von mir und lehnte mich zurück. Sollte ich gehen? Ich war satt und mein Objekt der Begierde war nicht mehr da. Nun ja, schlimm genug dass ich davon träumte und ihn vergötterte, warum sollte ich es dann nicht genießen?

Ich stand auf. „Ich geh schon mal, wir sehen uns später.", vielleicht hatte ich ja noch etwas Zeit, um in meinem Bett meinen schmutzigen Fantasien nachzugehen. Warum war alles so verdammt schwer? Warum ausgerechnet er? Wenn ich schon schwul war, warum konnte es dann nicht ein normaler Junge sein!? Warum ausgerechnet ein Lehrer?! Ich verstand das immer noch nicht. Hatte mich vielleicht irgendjemand verhext? Wenn ja, war das absolut nicht witzig!!

Während ich also in Selbstmitleid zerfloss, bemerkte ich nicht wie ich fast von selbst Richtung Kerker ging. Immer weiter in „feindliches Gebiet" und damit in sein Reich abglitt.

„Was tun sie hier, Potter?! Haben sie sich verlaufen?", kam es barsch von jemandem hinter mir. Ich erstarrte. Erst jetzt wurde ich gewahr, wo ich mich befand. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Und dann muss ich ausgerechnet ihm begegnen. Nun ja, wo sollte ich ihm auch sonst über den Weg laufen, wenn nicht hier?! Seufzend drehte ich mich um. „Nein hab ich nicht.", erklärte ich so locker, wie es mir möglich war und während ich ihn betrachtete spürte ich wie meine Hose langsam enger wurde. Er bedachte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme. „Dann erleuchten sie mich, warum sind sie hier? Der Gryffindorturm liegt woanders, soweit mir bekannt ist."

Ich seufzte und steckte mein Hände in meine Hose. „Naja... ich wollte zu... zu... ihnen." BITTE WAS!? WAS war da gerade aus meinem Mund gekommen?? Jetzt würde ich sterben, ganz sicher! Ich wartete schon darauf von einem grünen Lichtstrahl getroffen zu werden. Also war ein schönes Leben, gehabt euch wohl und gedenkt meiner.

„Wie zu mir?", kam es jedoch verwirrt von Snape. Wow... kein „hasta la vista Baby", kein „wir sehen uns in der Hölle Potter" oder ein einfaches „stirb!".

„Na zu ihnen halt. Ich wollte sie besuchen.", vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und Severus -oh bei Merlins Unterhose, nannte ich ihn gerade Severus?- würde mich von dem Umstand der Jungfräulichkeit befreien. Mein Verstand sagte mir zwar, dass das ganz ausgeschlossen war, aber mein Herz sehnte sich danach und das was noch einige Zentimeter unter meinem Herz hing -oder besser stand- auch.

„Ah ja...", Severus schien sprachlos zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte ich es geschafft, ihn sprachlos zu machen. „Und was... wollten sie bei mir?", kam es dann einige Sekunden später, in denen er vermutlich um Selbstbeherrschung rang mich nicht doch zu töten.

„Ihre Briefmarkensammlung ansehen?" „Meine was??" „Schon gut.", wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Warum funktionierte das in diesen pubertierenden, Teenie-Muggelfilmen immer? Solche Filme sollten verboten werden! Oh ja, die gaukeln einem Sachen vor, die niemals zutreffen!!

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihnen los ist, aber verschwinden sie hier! Gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum oder tun sie sonst etwas, dass ihre unnötige Existenz rechtfertigt, aber verschonen sie mich bitte.", zischte Severus und ging Richtung Klassenzimmer.

//Meine Existenz ist nur unnötig, so lange sie nicht...// „mit mir geschlafen haben...", ich riss die Augen auf und schlug mir die Hände vor den Mund. Was hatte ich da gerade gesagt?! Hoffentlich hatte er das nicht mehr gehört, hoffentlich war er weit genug weg und hoffentlich bezog er es nicht auf sich, sollte er es doch gehört haben! Wie konnte ich nur so etwas sagen? Ich hatte es doch auch geschafft den ersten Teil in Gedanken zu formulieren! Warum rutschte mir dann der Rest so raus? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?!

Das es leider doch wahr war, merkte ich, als Severus sich zu mir umdrehte. „Sie meinen hoffentlich nicht mich oder?", hakte er nach und ich schluckte. Ich spürte, wie mein Blut in meinen Kopf schoss und ich knallrot wurde. Was jetzt?! Ich konnte zwar lügen wenn ich wollte, aber ich wusste genau dass Severus keine Hemmungen und Probleme damit hatte, in meinen Geist einzudringen und sich alle schmutzigen Details meiner perversen Fantasie über ihn und mich anzusehen.

Zwickmühle, verdammte Zwickmühle!!!

„Lassen sies gut sein.", flüsterte ich und drehte mich um. Nein ich musste hier weg, aber das war eindeutig die falsche Richtung! Ich würde nur noch mehr in die Höhle des Löwen oder wohl besser der Schlangen laufen.

„Warum sollte ich? Nach so einer Vorlage kann ich sie doch nicht einfach gehen lassen!", erklärte er mir und kam näher. Nein weg... geh weg... geh... hm... ich nahm seinen Geruch schon wahr. Ich war im siebten Himmel! Aber arg... ich musste doch weg, schnell und zwar jetzt... „Oh oh...", flüsterte ich leise als sich eine Hand um meinen Arm legte.

„Oh oh? Das trifft es nicht ganz Potter. Rein da!", zischte er und drängte mich in seinen Klassensaal. Was würde jetzt passieren? Würde er jetzt über mich herfallen? Hm, himmlische Vorstellung! Aber auch hier sagte mir mein Verstand, dass das nicht passieren würde. Verdammter Mist aber auch!

„Was wollen sie von mir Potter? Denken sie ich merke nicht, wie sie mich jeden Tag anstarren? Ich verstehe es nicht, erleuchten sie mich!", seufzend lehnte sich mein Lehrer gegen sein Pult, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Problematisch, denn gerade in dieser Position sah er so was von geil aus. Wie sollte ich da noch klar denken. „Können sie sich bitte anders hinstellen!", verlangte ich.

„Wieso?", wollte er verwirrt wissen. Tja kein Wunder, immerhin war er nicht in meiner Lage. „So wie sie da stehen, dass... das... macht mich so was von an.", was redete ich da?! Mein Verstand schien nun doch kapituliert zu haben! Das hier konnte unmöglich von einem klar denkenden Menschen kommen.

„Habe ich mich gerade verhört?!", wollte der Tränkemeister wissen, veränderte aber lieber seine Position, scheinbar hatte er doch etwas Angst, er könnte mich noch mehr reizen.

„Nein haben sie nicht verdammt! Was haben sie mit mir gemacht? Ich kann nicht mal mehr klar denken! Wenn ich sie sehe, werde ich jedes Mal so was von spitz, dass ich es kaum noch aushalte. Was ist los mit mir?!", schrie ich jetzt schon fast.

„Potter du musst einfach mal richtig gevögelt werden!", erklärte jemand hinter mir, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich um Lucius Malfoy handelte. „Guten Abend, übrigens.", flüsterte er dann noch in mein Ohr und trat dann näher auf Severus zu. „Im Übrigen rate ich dir auch mal dazu."

„Halt die Klappe!", knurrte Severus, in die Richtung des Blonden und verschränkte wieder die Arme. „Nicht!", keuchte ich leise und wandt den Blick dann beschämt ab. „Na Bravo, jetzt hab ich nicht nur einen besten Freund der mich ständig flachlegen will sondern auch noch einen Schüler! Jemand muss mich hassen.", der Tränkemeister rollte mit den Augen und Lucius kicherte.

„Sie wollen ihn flachlegen?", ich blickte fragend in die Richtung des Blonden. „Ich will nicht nur, ich habe es auch schon mal, allerdings ist das lange her und ich würde diese Erinnerungen gerne wieder auffrischen.", bei den letzten Worten blickte er in Snapes Richtung und ich spürte etwas in mir aufsteigen, das ich in diesem Maße noch nicht gespürt hatte. Eifersucht!

„Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Er ist doch keiner, der einfach mit jedem ins Bett geht!", zischte ich und trat nun auch näher. „Leider wahr.", gab Lucius enttäuscht von sich.

„Ihr redet über mich, als wäre ich nur ein Stück Fleisch! Verschwindet, alle beide!", wütend deutete er auf die Tür und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Nein.", kam es von Lucius und mir wie aus einem Mund.

„Was?!", mein geliebter Tränkemeister konnte wohl nicht glauben, dass wir beide ihm widersprachen.

„Hm... Potter du gefällst mir. Severus wie wärs... wir drei..." „Bist du verrückt?! Das zwischen uns ist eine Sache, aber er ist mein Schüler!", kam es gleich von Severus und in mir zerbrach etwas. Etwas von dem ich niemals geglaubt hätte, dass Severus Snape es brechen könnte. Mein Herz.

„Potter, du wirst doch jetzt nicht etwa heulen?", sadistisch blickte Lucius mich an und grinste breit. Nein ich würde nicht heulen, ich tat es bereits! Warum überhaupt?! War mir nicht immer klar gewesen, dass Severus nichts mit mir anfangen würde?! Ha, aber ich Depp hatte mir doch gerade Hoffnungen gemacht, denn immerhin stand er zumindest wohl auf Männer. Gut, von Lucius hätte ich nicht erwartet dass dieser bi wäre, aber so konnte man sich täuschen.

„Du siehst gerade aus, wie ein Hund der getreten wurde... hat der böse Severus dich etwa..." KLATSCH! Ich konnte nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert war. Snape hatte Lucius eine gepfeffert und das war keine sanfte Ohrfeige gewesen. „Ja Baby... schlag mich nochmal...", Lucius ging vor Severus auf die Knie. Ich verstand nichts mehr. „Da ist die Tür und jetzt geh endlich! Oder willst du, das ich deiner Frau erzähle, dass du mir immer noch Avancen machst?!", Lucius gab sich geschlagen, verließ den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Bin ich hier eigentlich nur von Idioten umgeben?", wollte Severus wissen, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl bei der Schulbank, an der ich stand und blickte mich an. „Macht dir das wirklich soviel zu schaffen?", wollte er leise und gar nicht mehr so sauer wissen. Ich beruhigte mich wieder ein wenig, blickte ihn an und nickte. „Ja... ich liebe sie.", erklärte ich mit erstickter Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Es ist einfach passiert. Meinen sie, ich hätte mir das gewünscht?", wollte ich dann wissen. Aha, endlich war mein Verstand wieder da und ich konnte normal sprechen. Gut so. Ehrlichkeit half mir wohl jetzt am Ehesten, also entschloss ich mich dabei zu bleiben.

„Das ist richtig, man kann es sich leider nicht aussuchen.", Severus blickte zur Tür und seufzte schwer. „Sie lieben ihn?", wollte ich dann wissen und er antwortete nicht. Doch das war Antwort genug für mich. Es war offensichtlich. „Warum haben sie dann nicht sein Angebot angenommen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Würdest du das denn, wenn ich dir das jetzt anbiete? Mit dir zu schlafen, dir womöglich noch deine Jungfräulichkeit zu stehlen und dich nachher fallen zu lassen- Würde dir das denn was bringen?", er stand wieder auf und drehte mir den Rücken zu. „Geh jetzt und such dir jemanden, der dich auch lieben kann. Ich kann es nicht.", setzte er hinzu und ich wurde in ein tiefes Loch gestoßen. Ob ich da je wieder herausfinden würde?! Keine Ahnung, aber eins war klar, dieser Tag war der schwärzeste in meinem Leben.

Ich verließ das Klassenzimmer und ging Richtung Gryffindortturm davon. Seine Worte hallten in meinem Kopf und ich überlegte ernsthaft, was ich tun würde. Würde ich darauf eingehen? Vielleicht ja... aber dann wäre hinterher doch alles nur noch schlimmer oder? Ganz sicher, ich würde mich nach mehr sehnen, nach etwas, dass er mir nicht geben konnte. Verflixt, warum war Liebe so grausam?

Die Tage vergingen und es waren nur noch 5 Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien und meinem Abschied aus Hogwarts. Zwischen Snape und mir lief alles wie immer weiter, so als hätte das Gespräch nie stattgefunden. Es tat weh, das musste ich zugeben und dennoch redete ich mir ein, dass es besser so war. Etwas Gutes hatte es zumindest, ich lief nicht mehr die Gefahr ständig einen Ständer zu bekommen, sobald ich ihn sah. Nun ja, gelegentlich passierte es schon mal und dann gab ich mich voll und ganz meiner Lust hin. Wenn ein Mann behauptet, Männer hätten was anderes als Sex im Kopf, lügt er!

Meine schulischen Leistungen ließen auch zu Wünschen übrig, aber war das in meiner Lage auch verwunderlich?

Es war ein Samstagmorgen, an dem ich mich aufraffte und endlich in die Bibliothek ging, um zu lernen. Ron und Hermine wollten zwar mit, aber ich konnte sie überzeugen, dass ich lieber allein lernte. Die beiden machten sich Sorgen um mich, das wusste ich, aber das war mir egal. Genau genommen war mir irgendwie fast alles egal. Wenn ich Severus nicht haben konnte, was machte mein Leben denn dann überhaupt für einen Sinn?

„Wie geht's dir?", ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. „Ging schon mal besser.", flüsterte ich und er nickte. „Du siehst beschissen aus Potter.", erklärte er dann und ich rollte die Augen. „Ja und es ist ihre Schuld!", knurrte ich leise und klappte das Buch zu. Es machte keinen Sinn noch weiter darin zu blättern.

„Lass uns mal ein paar Meter gehen.", er stand auf. Ich nickte, wusste zwar nicht ob das eine gute Idee war, aber wenn Eisblock Nummer eins in Hogwarts schon mal auf mich zu kam, musste ich das doch ausnutzen. Eisblock Nummer zwei war übrigens Draco Malfoy, der ebenfalls sein Schuljahr nachholte. Man munkelte er wäre mit Zabini zusammen, ließe ihn aber nie ran, nun ja... war auch schwer denn Zabini ging nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Ob wahr oder erfunden, meinen Segen hatten die beiden jedenfalls.

Als wir draußen so über das Gelände von Hogwarts schritten, musste ich lächeln. Es war schön so in seiner Nähe zu sein und ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich nach mehr sehnte und das mehr bestand nicht nur aus Sex, wie ich angenommen hatte, nein... es bestand eben aus... mehr.

„Ich hab nachgedacht.", durchbrach ich die Stille. „Oh mal was ganz neues, Potter." „Danke, sehr liebenswürdig... wie immer.", konterte ich und musste aber lächeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich, dass er es nicht böse gemeint hatte. „Und über was hast du nachgedacht?", wollte er dann wissen. „Na über uns. Ich meine, sie haben recht. Ich hätte es bereut, wenn ich das Angebot angenommen hätte eine Nacht mit ihnen zu verbringen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wünsche mir zwar nichts mehr als das, aber... ich wäre danach sicher ziemlich fertig gewesen.", gestand ich und blieb jetzt stehen. Er tat es ebenso und seufzte schwer. „Da bist du schlauer, als ich es war.", wieder blickte er mich an. „Potter, was du gehört hast..." „Keine Angst, ich werds schon nicht weitertratschen.", erklärte ich. „Ich bin nicht Malfoy.", setzte ich grinsend hinterher. Damit meinte ich natürlich Draco, nicht Lucius.

„Potter, weshalb ich mit dir reden wollte. Ich habe auch nachgedacht.", eröffnete er mir und ich blickte ihn überrascht an. „Über uns?", wollte ich wissen und er nickte. „Ich dachte mir, wenn du die Schule beendet hast und mal Lust hast, könnten wir ausgehen oder so. Ich meine... es ist schön zu wissen, dass jemanden gibt, der mich liebt.", gestand er mir dann und mir klappte der Mund auf. Kamen diese Worte wirklich aus Severus Snapes Mund?

„Okay, was haben sie mit meinem Lehrer gemacht?!", wollte ich sarkastisch wissen. „Sehr witzig Potter, meinst du mir fällt das leicht?!", knurrte er zurück und ich kicherte. „Sorry, aber das musste sein.", ich wurde wieder ernster. „Gern. Ich würde gern mit ihnen ausgehen."

„Ich meine, ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich dich irgendwann lieben kann oder nicht, aber einen Versuchs ists doch wert.", flüsterte er dann und ich nickte. „Auf alle Fälle.", schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr kommen.

Gegenwart

Sanft streiche ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über seinen Rücken, während mir das alles durch den Kopf geht. Er schläft noch, wie jeden Sonntagmoren. Es ist schön neben ihm aufzuwachen und ihn noch ein wenig beobachten zu können.

„Harry, Severus... es hat geschneit!", platzt Teddy gerade herein. Ich muss schmunzeln, denn mein schlafender Geliebter bewegt sich gerade und murrt, dass er noch nicht aufstehen will. Teddy sieht das allerdings anders, er springt gleich auf unser Bett und fällt mir um den Hals. „Bauen wir einen Schneemann?", will er gleich von mir wissen und ich lächele. „Ja machen wir, aber erst wird gefrühstückt und jetzt geh dich umziehen.", der Kleine verschwindet so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war und ist voller Vorfreude auf den Schnee.

„Ich hasse Schnee...", murrt Severus im Halbschlaf und kuschelt sich noch weiter unter die Decke. „Ach, gibt es etwas, dass du nicht hasst?", will ich wissen. Ich weiß mittlerweile ja, dass er anders ist... sehr liebevoll und zärtlich, was er allerdings nur mir und Teddy zeigt. „Ja... dich und den Kleinen.", kommt es kleinlaut von ihn und ich lächele. „Hättest was anderes sagen sollen.", flüsterte ich zurück, ziehe die Decke ein Stück zur Seite und küsse ihn sanft. „Guten Morgen mein Slytherin...", hauche ich ihm entgegen und muss schmunzeln. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass wir beide glücklich werden würden. Niemals.

Ende

A/N

Das wars gg ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) bis zum nächsten Mal .

Mary

Einige Infos zur FF, da einige Fragen aufgeworfen wurden...

Also zunächst einmal. Teddy ist ca. 6 Jahre alt und lebt bei Severus und Harry, immerhin ist Harry sein Pate und für ihn verantwortlich nach Remus Tod. Nachdem Harry die Schule beendet hatte, hat er ihn gleich zu sich geholt. Er zog ins Sirius altes Haus, das natürlich von Grund auf renoviert wurde.

Severus und Harry trafen sich immer wieder und mit der Zeit ließ Severus an seiner Liebe zu Lucius los und verliebte sich in den Gryffindor, der natürlich um seinen Tränkemeister kämpfte. Sie zogen zusammen und bilden jetzt eine kleine und glückliche Familie.

Lucius wusste natürlich nichts von Severus Gefühlen, denn Sev kann und konnte schon immer gut seine Gefühle zurückhalten, gerade wenn er keine Chance sah. Er hat eben damals den Fehler begangen, mit seinem besten Freund zu schlafen. Lucius weil er Lust hatte und Severus, weil er dachte es würde ihm etwas bringen. Doch im Nachhinein war es schlimmer für ihn und deshalb ist es nie wieder geschehen.

In der Zeit in der Harry zur Schule ging war Teddy bei seinen Großeltern.


End file.
